louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sitys/Sim's Jury Speech
Hi guys! It’s everyone’s favourite jury threat! I’m gonna start by saying I’m not mad, although I am tired. I’m gonna kind of rant about y’all, and questions will be at the end. Please read it, and feel free it address it, I’m sure you’ll want to disagree because it’s just me being annoying x -Hannah- I don’t have much to say to you because you don’t have much to say. I understand you were busy, however since you prioritized BAR, I’m sure your results in that will be better than your results in this. I’m a bit confused though because you came out of nowhere and spent more than a day on the immunity challenge, and somehow the busy excuse was no longer relevant, but it was impressive so good job! Not that you needed immunity, me and Andrea would’ve targeted Tyler or Jake before we targeted you, in fact you were guaranteed final tribal council for the entire finale in almost every scenario because you were considered easier to beat. What I do have to say is, whether you consented to it or not, having Miguel campaign for you was pathetic and uncalled for. I don’t really care whether it influenced anything or not, I was probably going home regardless, but I don’t respect it at all. Why does someone who’s only witnessed this game from an outside perspective get to try and influence it as if he was a player? I also want to address the code you made to contact your other tribe? What? Anyways, I’m sorry if I was mean to you. It was a combination of being annoyed at my position in the game, how long you dragged out our chess match, and how every conversation felt like an interrogation. I don’t really have any questions for you, but feel free to address everything I said, provide your side of the story and try and justify it, I’m willing to overlook everything except the chess match lol. -Tyler- I want you to know I have been trying to start your speech for nearly 20 minutes, I really don’t know what to say. You’ve been such an inoffensive player, but is that worthy of winning? You managed to be the only one to get the jury not to hate you, but they don’t really love you either. While writing this, I’ve been reading through some of your answers and it actually bothers me that you’re going to take complete credit for the Liz blindside. I mean sure, compared to Jake you were a bigger part of it, but hello? forgot I exist? I’m just kind of annoyed you’re claiming that it was you that reached out to me when it was me who initiated some sort of relationship at all, and first brought up the move to you. In fact I was also trying to be as responsive to you when you were swap-fucked on Aki because I genuinely wanted to work with you, although I can’t lie and say I wish things didn’t turn out differently. (THIS GOES FOR JAKE AS WELL!). Anyways, prove to me why I should vote you based on YOUR game and not just because I don’t wanna vote for Hannah or Jake. -Jake- Oh god, where do I start. You were a rat, you’ve owned up to being a rat but in the most cocky way possible. Seriously those charts in your jury speech, especially the “alliances” one just makes you look so bad. Why is having 20 alliances and burning them all more impressive than having 2-3 loyal alliances throughout. I believe alliances and social relationships can be separate entities, as confusing and intertwined as they get, and the test of a real player is being able to maintain both, and you haven’t exactly done that. I know you might be shocked at all the backlash you’re getting but, you kinda deserve it? I think people appreciate honesty more than being buttered up for jury. Also, just because you knew how every vote went, doesn’t mean you controlled it? There were many many factors that didn’t involve you multiple times, and if anyone besides Tyler himself got him to flip, it was me. You played this game scared, which I guess I’m just laughing at because I literally gave up immunity to you, after you burned me multiple times, and was willing to draw rocks because that’s how desperate I was. However this speech isn’t about me, it’s about you. I want to hear about jury management, how you incorporated it into your game BEYOND just targeting Andrea and I. While we’re talking about Andrea and I, how did you fuck up so bad that even Chris/Eva would’ve voted us before you. Also I want you to acknowledge the many factors in the game that could’ve led you to going home, because that was a very realistic scenario as well. You can paint the pretty picture where you reached out to me and bonded with me on Aki, where you reached out to Andrea and I, but it’s all a matter of perspective, and maybe my perspective is the fact that I reached out to you, and I didn’t completely despise you enough to make a move on Chris, Liz and Eva, because believe me I considered it. I’ll stop rambling. I said I’d give y’all questions but I don’t really have any. I just want you guys to address what I said, but if you need a more general topic, then here. Hannah - address your non-existent social game without using the ‘busy’ excuse. Tyler - address the game you played, or more specifically the moves you made without making stuff up, and claiming moves that aren’t yours for yourself. Jake - address your own jury management, and how there were some factors that you couldn’t control, because believe me they existed. ALSO! I want you to choose a member of Korean girl group LOONA, and declare your bias (which ones your favourite). Feel free to message me if you need help finding them, this will be impactful if I cannot decide based on your answers, because I will literally decide based on whichever girl you pick. GL guys, once this game is done I’ll drop all these hard feelings, but ORGs are usually 2-3 months long, so it’s hard not to become emotionally invested, as unhealthy as that is. but seriously, nothing but love for the entire Shikoku cast and hosts, it was everything I wanted for an ORG comeback ❤ Category:Blog posts